ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
The King's Consort
The King's Consort is a prominent British period music orchestra founded in 1980 by the English conductor and harpsichordist Robert King (b. 1960, Wombourne).The Concise Oxford Dictionary of Music, Oxford University Press, 1996 The ensemble has an associated choral group, Choir of The King's Consort. Together, they have made over 90 recordings, largely on the Hyperion label, and sold over 1,000,000 discs.Erica Jeal "King has left the building", The Guardian, 21 October 2005 (accessed 3 October 2007) The orchestra performs concert seasons in the UK and tours internationally. Their repertoire is primarily from the baroque and early classical periods but has also included late 19th century repertoire as well as contemporary commissions by Michael Finnissy and, more recently, Michael Berkeley and includes recordings and live performances of opera and instrumental music. The ensemble's main performing base has been in London's Wigmore Hall from 1987, and the larger Cadogan Hall for performances that required both the orchestra and the choir. The King's Consort have performed seven times at the BBC Proms including The Coronation of King George II a special programme to celebrate the Golden Jubilee of Queen Elizabeth II (2002), Monteverdi's Vespers of 1610 (2004), Michael Haydn's Requiem Mass and Mozart's Coronation Mass (2006). The King's Consort Choir appears on the soundtracks of only ten films: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, My Fly Girl, Little Baby Pout, Kingdom of Heaven, Shrek 2, Madagascar, Flushed Away, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, The Splashinis Movie and The Da Vinci Code.IMDb (accessed 3 October 2007) Amongst their awards was the 2006 BBC Music Magazine Choral Award for their recording of Michael Haydn's Requiem Mass.[http://www.bbcmusicmagazine.com/awards/awards2006.asp BBC Music Magazine] (accessed 3 October 2007) In June 2007, harpsichordist Matthew Halls temporarily took over as the group's Artistic Director from Robert King, who was jailed for the sexual abuse of minors.James Fenton, Facing the music, The Guardian, 16 June 2007 (accessed 3 October 2007) King molested five boys he was mentoring , the youngest of whom was 12, and was convicted of 14 counts of indecent assault over an 11-year period.Amy Bourke, Conductor jailed for abusing boys can still teach, Pink News, 6 June 2007 (accessed 2 February 2019) A first-hand account of the emotional damage experienced by one of King's victims was published in The Guardian on 1 February 2019.Tom Yarwood, ‘I couldn’t deal with it, it tore me apart’: surviving child sexual abuse, The Guardian, 1 February 2019 (accessed 2 February 2019) On 1 May 2009, a new group directed by Halls (consisting of some of the then-current players, singers and soloists of The King's Consort) was launched under the new name, Retrospect Ensemble, following a decision by The King's Consort Board of Trustees."Taking Note", Gramophone Magazine, April 2009 Issue, p. 13 (accessed 19 November 2009) The name "The King's Consort" had been temporarily licensed to Halls's group but in 2009 reverted to Robert King.Hewett, Ivan, "Retrospect Ensemble: the born-again consort", The Daily Telegraph, 29 April 2009 (accessed 19 November 2009) At Easter 2010, The King's Consort under Robert King's baton performed an extensive European tour of Bach's St. Matthew Passion which sold out concert halls in Spain, Switzerland and The Netherlands. During the 2010–11 season, further concerts are scheduled in Austria, Belgium, Denmark, France, Mexico, The Netherlands, Spain and the UK (including the Wigmore HallWigmore Hall website). Works to be performed will include Couperin's Leçons de Ténèbres, Handel's Ottone, Messiah and Dixit Dominus, Michael Berkeley's Touch Light, Vivaldi's Gloria and Bach's Lutheran Masses. Soloists will include Carolyn Sampson, Mhairi Lawson, Claire Debono, Tuva Semmingsen, Lorna Anderson, Hilary Summers, Iestyn Davies, Robin Blaze, James Gilchrist, Charles Daniels, Andrew Foster-Williams and David Wilson-Johnson.The King's Consort official websiteTKC 2010–11 printed series leaflet References Category:Choirs Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios